


past to present

by horangiyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Art, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Gen, beijing opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horangiyuta/pseuds/horangiyuta
Summary: for kun fan week 2021 day 2: (mythology/historical, time travel-ish, magic, i guess)qian kun as the rabbit god tu'er shen, an opera singer ('30s circa) and our precious (modern day) leader 💗
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: #KunFanWeek2021





	past to present

**Author's Note:**

> music inspiration: http://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXpdrtL899STTW_TFNbhSBsygj6nrHzR1  
> (i wanted to make a spotify playlist but some tracks aren't there :()

  
  



End file.
